


Правда-матка

by Helga_Erhardt



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Implied Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, M/M, Some Humor, Team Vorpal Swords
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Erhardt/pseuds/Helga_Erhardt





	Правда-матка

Проснулся Кисэ в том же самом неприятном состоянии, в каком и засыпал вчера вечером. Мысли о том, что ему никогда не научится говорить «нет» девчонкам плавно перетекли в размышления о том, что он вообще мало когда говорил людям правду, поэтому многие черте что себе воображали. Объяснения с подружками были вечно болезненными и крайне неприятными. Вчера вот ему даже неслись в след проклятия. Это было впервые, и больше таких экспериментов в жизни Кисэ не хотел. Девчонки – зло. С этой мыслью он оправился на тренировку новоиспеченной команды «Ворпал сворд»

Никто никогда не вслушивался на самом деле в перепалки Кисэ и Аоминэ. Было, правда, не понятно, что они сейчас делили, когда их разделяли расстояние и разные команды, но все равно, никто не придавал их стычкам большого значения. Было даже приятно поностальгировать под непрерывный бубнеж этой парочки.

Но в этот раз спор был каким-то отчаянным. Кисэ нападал с особой яростью, и голос Аоминэ постепенно вообще исчез из «фона», складывалось впечатление, будто блондин читал очень эмоциональный монолог.

Мидорима оценил открывшуюся ему мизансцену, в которой роль Аоминэ была сведена к минимуму: он сидел с изумленным выражением лица, в то время как Кисэ продолжал что-то упорно ему доказывать.

\- Знаете, - с компетентным видом вклинился Мидорима, - Дева и Близнецы категорически не совместимы. 

Кисэ будто сморгнул эмоции, отвернулся от ошарашенного его напором Аоминэ и преспокойно продолжил переодеваться.

\- Знаешь, Мидоримаччи, ты вроде такой умный, просто эрудит, но иногда такой бред несешь. – как-то буднично сказал Кисэ, стягивая с себя майку. – шесть миллиардов человек в мире, а ты их тупо на 12 частей поделил.

В моментально наступившей тишине особо дерзким показался звук выпавшей из рук Куроко бутылки.

\- Это я сейчас вслух сказал, да? – глаза Кисэ выражали одновременно удивление и отчаяние. Он развернулся к своему шкафчику и долго делал вид, что упорно что-то там ищет.

Мидорима решил было, ответить, но во время заметил пасы руками Акаши и передумал. Подхватил, принесенного с утра на тренировку манэки-нэко, спортивную сумку и вышел из раздевалки.

Кисэ было ужасно стыдно. Он никогда не говорил ничего подобного никому, даже если странности друзей ужасно раздражали. До этого времени ему удавалось быть вежливым и дружелюбным. Он бы послал Мидориме смску с извинениями, но в принципе знал, что получит в ответ: «Умри, Кисэ» 

Явно, что-то сегодня с ним произошло. Кто-то сглазил его безупречное поведение.

Он все еще изображал, что копается в шкафчике, когда почувствовал чье-то приближение. Кисэ посмотрел вниз на кроссовки подошедшего и вздохнул с облегчением.

\- Кагамиччи!

\- Я подумал тут над «один на один». Было бы неплохо.

Кисэ очень обрадовался и внезапно для себя выпалил:

\- Супер! Ты классный, Кагамиччи!

Бутылка из рук Куроко выпала второй раз, а позади послышался металлический треск: Аоминэ лбом припечатал дверцу шкафчика.

Кагами покраснел, буркнул «созвонимся» и выскочил в двери вслед за Мидоримой.

\- Молодец, Кисэ-кун, жжешь сегодня напалмом, – в голосе Куроко не было и намека на веселье. 

\- А твои замечания, Курокоччи, просто бесценны. Ты просто гуру для всех нас!

Мучительно застонав Кисэ понял, что переодеться сегодня ему не удастся. Он схватил свои вещи, плюнул на оставленные гель и шампунь, и ринулся к выходу.

Акаши подмывало сказать, как ему сегодня надоели с грохотом закрывающиеся двери раздевалки, но подхватывать у Кисэ инициативу рубить правду-матку ему не очень хотелось. 

\- Дайки, беги, перехвати его.

\- Почему я? – с раздражением спросил Аоминэ. Кисэ и так ему сегодня проехался по всем болевым точкам и высказал такое, отчего было неприятно на душе. В чем-то чокнутый блондин был прав, но….

\- Почему, почему…. – вздохнул Акаши, - потому, что он тебе не все еще сказал.


End file.
